pocky stick
by Dark Red Ruby
Summary: It was just a game, but he never knew that it would leave him to kiss the person he loves the most. Edo-Gruvia


**Pocky Stick**

* * *

"Juvia, have you ever played Pocky before?" Edo-Gray questions. He sat on the stool, lips pursed and confusion written on his face. Juvia narrowed her eyes dangerously before her lips twitched into a sneer. Her blue eyes holding annoyance in them.

"What kind of question is that?" Edo-Juvia asked. Gray shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to say. Juvia would want to know who taught Gray to say these damn questions.

Gray cocked his head, eyebrows raised, and lips behind his teeth. He blinks at Juvia before his lips curved into a smile. "The guys suggested I should ask you that question, and maybe when you say yes, I finally get a chance with you." Juvia squinted her eyes at him. Hands on her hips, legs crossed, and blue eyes forming a vicious glare.

He was still interested in her. Tsk, so damn persistent. She doesn't have any sorts of feelings for him, and she even told him that, and yet, he still wants to sweep her off her feet. Doesn't he know that it was annoying and it makes her heart squeeze in delight, as well.

"Well that's a stupid reason," Juvia suddenly declares. Ouch, she really does know how to hurt him in the wrong place. Juvia eyes wandered over to the job requested board before raising her eyebrows.

"Speaking of the guys, where are the guild members today?" Juvia asked before biting her lower lip. Gray shrugged his shoulders before fiddling with the hem of his first coat. His sweet coffee brown eyes held curiousity in them and Juvia questions if she has to quench on what he is curious about.

"Juvia, why don't we play Pocky?" Gray suggested. Gray pulled out the chocolate coated stick and held it between his finger tips. His lips curved into an crook smile. Juvia's eyes did the impossible but narrowed even further than normal.

"...Sure," Was the last thing she said before scooting her chair near Gray. Gray nodded before a dark color pink was dusted on his cheeks.

"Here I go," Gray said before biting onto the Pocky stick and Juvia bit onto the other end. She gazed into his brown pool eyes that held its innocence. It wasn't like Juvia wanted to play the game, she just didn't have anything better to do.

And playing Pocky was the best choice to fill her boredom.

That's when Juvia lost it, cheeks warming into a incredibly hot colored pink. She was so flabbergasted that she lost her train of thought. It just happened oh-so quickly that she didn't even realized that she was playing the game until...

...until she felt his lips meet hers.

His lips were suprisingly gentle, and Juvia couldn't help but break the Pocky stick in half. Gray immediately pulled away as the Pocky finally ended in about two and half minutes. Though, it didn't felt like it.

He couldn't help blush as he realized that he just lay a kiss on the person he loved the most. This is the most embarassing moment. He bet Juvia wants to smack him for it. But it's not his fault; that's how you play the game. He thinks.

Juvia touched her lips before glaring at Gray. Her fist clenched in aggravation and lips pursed as a sour pickle.

"Sorry Juvia. I didn't mean to-" And that's when she cut him off, sealing his lips with a magical kiss. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she needed to feel his warm lips on hers.

She really needed it.

Gray gingery responded to kiss. His lips clumisly moving aganist hers. It was weird but he liked it. This was a phenomenal event that's happening. Juvia didn't really care anymore and that's why she didn't hesitate to bring him closer. Her hands fisted around his tie, aganist all the clothes he was wearing.

There lips moved clumisly and messy before getting in sync with one another. It wasn't really the best kiss that Juvia had before, but she did love the feeling of his warm lips. Juvia couldn't help but to supress a groan as she felt his hands wrapped around her waist. Her hands tugging the tie gently before ripping of his white coat.

Her lips pressing into his ear, before hotly saying, "This has to come off." Her sweet euphonious voice coaxed him to agree. Juvia quickly took of his scarf and sweater, her lips never leaving his.

She finally reached to his red button down shirt, that she can't help giggle as she peeked through one eye. His eyes widening in fraction and she took this opprtunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Gray pulled away from Juvia breathing heavily. His chest heaving and Juvia stared at Gray. Her hot fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt. Juvia kissed under his jaw before kissing the nape of his neck. Sucking on his flesh softly.

And Juvia just realized that she liked kissing Gray. In fact, she was interested in Gray but it was too oblivious and being a little bitchy about it. Her body wanted more of him and her lips wanted to kiss him forever.

But that's when she stubbornly pulls back. Cheeks dusted with a slight pink and lips curved into a smirk as she watched the breathless male in front of her. Juvia laid her nose against the bridge of his. All of Gray's coat and sweaters were on the floor, and Juvia tilted her head to get a good view of him.

Red button down shirt with blue jeans and shoes. And it chain around his neck that spelled out his name. Gray blushed as he watched blue eyes analyzing his apperance. He was incredibly hot right now especially as he licked his swollen lips. Juvia kiss him once more, but slowly on the lips.

She found herself proclaiming anyways, "Let's play Pocky but this time at my house."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it. My one-shot for Edo-Gray and Juvia; I wrote this about yesterday and I was quite curious to see what you think. I thought about writing this for Gray and Juvia but, for some reason, I thought Edo-Gray and Edo-Juvia would make a better fit.

**Edited: **I wrote this on my phone because the idea just came after I was listening to a song. A song called "Breath of a Life." Its by Florence and the Machine. But I hope you can forgive me on any spelling errors, puctuation errors, or any various errors that leads up to grammar. I promise that I will fix any errors but not at the moment. I'm busy right now.

**Couple: **I wrote a NaLu one-shot and it was my first story, and I wanted to write about Gray and Juvia. They are so cute especially Juvia. She may be head over heels for Gray, but she truly loves him. I hope Gray would come to his senses. Vice versa also, if were talking about Edolas. Edo-Gray just has to be remarkably adorable.

**Second Story: **This is my second story and I have to apologize for the "steamy" scene. It was about the game Pocky so...it lead of to this. Please forgive me.

Once again, tell me what you think. If you have any resquests for any one-shots, I won't mind writing them. Please message me if you really want to. Thanks for reading my second story.

Dark Red Ruby


End file.
